Dracula Rises
by TheDusky
Summary: A small, original story I wrote. Inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula and Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Dracula rises

Chapter 1

Father Wright had just arrived at Saint John church, a small, two story cathedral which was where he was bishop. It was night when he got there, as he had been out earlier, taking a break from being in the church by having a drink. The 40 year old, white, blonde haired man had been working hard lately and needed some leisure time. He came back in the middle of a sermon.

Father Joseph, a sixty year old bishop ranked above him, was preaching to a small crowd of mainly young 20 year old men and women, telling them about the power of prayer things like that. While Wright loved his god very much, he had to admit it was nearly driving him insane listening to the same lessons every single day. He needed a vacation.

Father Joseph saw Wright and walked over to him.

"Can you take care of this crowd for me? I'd like to get started on some of my paper work."

"Ok.", said Wright.

Wright walked over to the microphone and began talking to the crowd, and soon started some "Kyrie Elision" on the speakers.

That's when Wright noticed something.

In the back of the crowd, stood a man. He was wearing a black coat, and a black fedora hat. He was also wearing green tinted sunglasses. He looked like he was in his late 20's. The man seemed to notice Wright looking at him and gave a small wave.

Wright, slightly embarrassed that he was caught staring at the man, waved back.

"Why does he give me a bad vibe?" he thought.

Wright decided to ignore the man and went on preaching, although a bit nervous. He DEFINATLY needs a vacation, this religious stuff is getting to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalie was getting bored being at the church. She wasn't very religious and had only come because her mother told her she needed to "connect with God". Yeah, right. She noticed Father Joseph and Wright talking. Then Joseph left, and she noticed he gave her an odd smirk. It honestly creeped her out a little bit, as Joseph always seemed a little shady.

She looked behind her to see if anyone else had noticed this. That's when she saw him.

He wore a black coat, black fedora hat and green tinted sunglasses. He didn't notice her looking at him until, out of nowhere, he asked "How are you, ma'am?"

He had a deep, oily voice which purred at every word he spoke. She noticed his canines were a little sharper than what would be normal for a person. They looked like….fangs?

"I said how are you, ma'am?"

"Oh, um, very good, very, very good, and you, Sir?"

He didn't answer, but he smirked and chuckled to himself.

This guy's a weirdo, he makes Father Joseph look like the nicest guy on Earth, she though.

Soon, the sermon was over, and everyone walked out of the church. They stood near the church's entrance, chatting about what the sermon had been about and about other things as well. Natalie was walking out of the church.

"I do like your dress, ma'am, it goes very good with your eyes."

Natalie was startled, and looked at the man. Now, she saw more of his outfit. He had gloves, with what looked like pentagrams on the back, a very sharp looking vest, and a dress shirt, complete with a bow-tie.

"Um, thanks", said Natalie.

She walked away from the man, and soon joined the rest of the crowd. She noticed the man was all alone, looking at the moon with a smile on his face. He then disappeared behind the back alley of the church.

Natalie was thinking it was time to go home, so she got into her car, and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man walked alone in the night. He was heading home, except he wasn't heading toward the neighborhoods. He was walking around an abandoned area, and soon he got to his house. Except, his house wasn't a normal house.

The house he lived in was old, and decaying. It had too many roaches and spiders in its corners and walls to count. Rats have used it as a toilet, and bees had made a 1 foot long hive in one of the rooms.

The man looked at himself in a mirror, and laughed at himself.

"I'd sure like to see that girl again sometime." He said to himself.

The sun was soon coming up over the hill. The man walked into another room. Inside was a coffin on the floor, with a pentagram carved on its lid. The man smiled, then opened the coffin, got in, and close it.

"I used to never fear the sun, what the hell is happening to me?" thought the man.

"I've gotten weaker when I was resurrected by those vampires, but am I really this weak? I used to be feared, whenever someone said 'Count Dracula', everyone shuddered, until those fools beheaded me."

Dracula smiled. He seemed to feel nostalgic about what happened all those years ago.

"My, I really can't wait to meet that girl again." He thought to himself.

Soon, as the sun now came up all the way, Dracula was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Father Joseph, do you think that there are still vampires out there?"

Joseph looked startled. "Why do you ask?"

Wright looked at Joseph, almost embarrassed to tell him what he had seen. "I think there is one still out there, I saw it in the church the other day."

"I think I would've seen it as well, David, I mean, how can you not spot a vampire?"

Wright looked at Joseph. "I think this one is more powerful than any other I've come across. Remember when I used to rid this town of vampires? I saw a lot of powerful ones, but I think the ones I faced are nothing compared to this one."

Joseph looked at Wright with an expression of disbelief. "How do you know?"

Wright rolled his eyes. "Being a former vampire hunter, I think I would know."

"Describe him then."

Wright thought for a minute. "He had a black coat, black hat, green sunglasses, and a few other sharp looking clothes."

"I didn't see him."

Wright looked at Joseph. "I think you need a vacation, Wright."

Wright looked at Joseph. "Maybe."

"You work hard, you should relax, when was the last time you were off?"

"A few months ago, almost a year."

"In fact, you should head home now, I can take care of the church while you're gone."

"Are you sure?" Wright looked worried. An old man like Joseph might not be able to head the church by himself.

"Positive, now head home."

"Ok, bye."

Wright exited the church, got into his Chevy, and went to his house, which was a small mansion a block or two away from the church.

Joseph locked the church down, went into his office, and pulled out a picture. It was a woman in the picture. Joseph smiled.

"Natalie, you will be mine." Joseph grinned at the picture.

"Now, no one can hear you scream and beg in the church, now that it's all mine, now can they?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wright was at last at his house. He entered it, then sat on his couch, looking at the news on the TV.

"It seems that the Queen of England will pass on her throne to her son when he comes of age."

Political news was boring, Wright thought.

"Now that the soon to be prince will…wait, breaking news, there have been reports of ….vampires?"

Wright sat up at once.

"There have been police reports of families slaughtered, and drained of their blood. There have only been a few survivors, but they only survived because they still had some blood in their body. The rest…..oh my god!"

The reporter collapsed in shock at what the cameras focused on. Bodies of men, women, and children, pale with not a single drop of blood left in their body.

"What the hell?"

There was now a camera shot at some sort of creature. It looked human, but it had glowing red eyes, and its mouth was covered in blood. It lunged at the cameraman, and soon, the camera went into static.

"Wade? Wade Adams, are you there?" the frantic TV anchor called into the microphone.

Soon, the camera came back online. It was on the ground now. There was some blood on the floor, and what looked like the reporter, now on the ground, dead.

Soon, the sound of hissing was heard. A red, slimy tongue came into view. It licked up the blood, than disappeared out of the camera's view.

Wright turned off the TV, than went on his computer. His homepage on the internet had a news section, which was filled with copies of the tape that had just appeared on the TV already.

"People on the internet are fast." Wright thought.

He soon began watching the horrific tape again. When the creature appeared, he rapidly hit the pause/unpause button, to make a sort of slow motion effect with the video player. That's when he noticed something on the creature.

In one of the still frames, Wright was that the creature had a torn up black coat, and what looked like a cracked sunglasses on his eyes. A black hat was lying against the ground on the creature's foot.

"I knew it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natalie was jogging around her neighborhood. She was listening to her portable radio, which was tuned in to a music station. As she was turning a corner, the music stopped.

"We have reports of some sort of vampire-like creature around the neighborhood of Deerwood. Residents are advised to stay at their house, and lock their doors.

"Fuck!"

Natalie was already a mile or two away from her home, it would take her 30 minutes just to get to the nearest house.

The only building close enough was the church.

She decided to head there and hoped she would have sanctuary.

As she began walking in the church's direction, something odd happened. Bats started flying around her, and soon, they began to cluster on the sidewalk. They began making the shape of a man, and soon, the bats seemed to just disappear.

In their place WAS a man. The vampire man Natalie saw the other day. Dracula.

He looked at her, tilted his head and said "Hello, Miss. It's a beautiful night, right?"

Natalie took a step back, than screamed.

"You're not human!"

She ran away, heading toward the church.

Dracula stared at her running away until she was too far away for him to see her. He smiled, and began slowly walking in her direction.

Father Wright was now tuned in to the news on the TV.

"Residents of Deerwood are ordered to stay inside their homes and lock the doors. Police are still trying to capture or kill the creature, although it hasn't been seen since earlier today, while its body count has been increasing in the past hour alone."

"Deerwood."

That was where Wright's church was located.

Wright immediately went into a storage room. He turned on the light.

Swords, throwing knifes, and other weapons of the like were displayed on the walls of this room, A bottle of holy water was set on a table, along with a copy of the Bible.

Wright grabbed a silver sword with a thin blade. On the blade was written "Lord, protect us".

Wright took the holy water and bible, stuffed them into his jacket, and grabbed some smaller, 2 feet long swords, and some throwing knifes.

He got into his car, and headed to the church.

Natalie was almost out of breath when she reached the church. It was, thank God, open. The lights were off, and it looked abandoned. She walked in and soon found herself in the chapel. She heard humming.

"Hello Miss Brown, it's a pleasure to see you here safe and sound."

She knew that voice, it was Father Joseph.

He was shrouded in darkness, and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Oh, um, hi, Father."

He didn't respond, he just grinned at her.

Suddenly, he lunged at her.

Natalie found herself on the floor, with Father Joseph on top of her, kissing her gently.

"I can give you pleasure beyond your imagination, Miss Brown."

She felt him lick her cheek.

Natalie kicked Joseph off of her, and started to get up.

Joseph, however, was fast for an old man.

He grabbed her, and held her in a sort of hug, with his hand behind her head, and his other hand free to do whatever it wanted.

"Don't fight me, I'd hate to have to hit such beauty like you."

Natalie felt Joseph fondling her breasts, and she nearly kicked him again.

He held her knee so it wouldn't connect with him, and he soon rubbed his hand against it, and started going up.

"Please, don't."

He didn't listen.

"I'm going to violate you, Miss Brown. And if you dare tell anyone, I'll kill you with my bare hands."

He began unzipping her shirt.

"Ahem."

Both Joseph and Natalie heard this. They looked around, but saw nothing.

"God damn punk."

At the center of the chapel stood a man. He was the same man on the news, the same man Natalie saw the other day, the same man who was killing famalies in their homes, drinking their blood. Dracula.

"Who are you?"

"Me?"

Dracula laughed.

"Your death."

He looked at Natalie with a comforting smile. Natalie didn't know what to think.

Then, the doors to the church opened. Men in uniform came in.

"There he is!"

They surrounded Dracula, pointing MP5's at him.

"He tried to attack the girl and I, really!" Joseph said, faking a fearful voice. He gave Natalie a look threatening look.

The commissioner, who had joined the search for the vampire, shouted biblical phrase at Dracula. Dracula scoffed at them.

"3….2…..1…."

As Dracula looked at the priest and girl one last time, the policemen began shooting.

Dracula's body was rattled with bullets, many going straight through him. One bullet pierced his eye, and exited through the back of his head.

Soon, it was over. Dracula's body fell over, it didn't move.

"We're done here, I guess". The commissioner said.

They grabbed the body of the dead vampire. When they touched it, it twitched. Soon, a sound came from it. It sounded like laughing.

"It's still alive?"

Before any of the policemen knew it, they were dead. In one quick motion, the body of Dracula came to life, and impaled them through their chest.

"No, no this can't be….."

After Dracula was done murdering the policemen and drinking their blood, he reached in his coat pocket. Out came a 454 Casull revolver.

"I told you." He laughed as he pointed it at the priest.

The priest held Natalie in front of him.

"Come on, death, kill us both now." Joseph laughed.

Dracula looked at the priest. "You idiot."

Dracula fired at the priest's leg, at which he let go of Natalie to clutch it. As he priest fell, Dracula walked over him.

"Only a fool would think to do something like that."

There was a shot, and Father Joseph's head was no longer on his body.

"What the fuck kind of gun is that?" Natalie thought.

Apparantly, Dracula can read minds.

"A 454 Casull handgun, designed to take out bears with one shot. As you can see, nothing can survive a point blank shot to the face, as this fool found out." He kicked Joseph's headless body.

He began walking toward Natalie, with a smirk on his face.

"I did like that dress you wore the other day, Miss. Very much."

Natalie wanted to run, but she couldn't. She felt hypnotized by this man.

He softly grabbed her head, and purred into her ear "I think you should close your eyes."

Without even thinking twice, she closed her eyes shut, just as he bit into her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Father Wright arrived at the church. It was now 5:00 AM. He came in as the police officers and ambulances arrived.

"Oh God, what did I miss?" He thought

He walked in with the other policemen. On the ground were the bodies of the officers that were killed. One of them must have sent a transmission to have backup arrive before they were attacked and killed. Wright's stomach turned.

Soon, he looked to where the seats in the chapel were. On the ground, was a girl. She was hardly moving, and she seemed to be groaning. It was Natalie!

Wright immediately called the officers to come. A paramedic came as well.

"She's in shock." The paramedic said. "She's had a lot of blood taken from her, but luckily, not all of it. She should be ok."

Wright looked at Natalie. He couldn't bare seeing another human being in this kind of state.

That's when he noticed the door to the garden behind the church was open. Wright stood up, and walked through the door.

"Where are you going?" An officer asked.

Wright didn't answer. He continued walking out of the church, into the garden.

The garden was a very splendid sight. It had many types of flowers, that stood brightly from their vases. It seemed ironic how bright and cheerful they were.

Soon, Wright walked into a field. As he expected, he saw the man he had seen the other day at the other end of the field.

The man seemed to notice his presence.

"What?"

Wright was startled. "I've come to kill you. You've killed too many people and the Lord would be disappointed in me if I didn't rid you from this world."

Dracula laughed.

"I can't be killed you know." He looked at Wright, his red eyes glowing through the lenses of his sunglasses.

Wright gulped, and started praying to himself.

"That isn't going to do you any good. Give up, you senile old man."

"Our father, who hart in heaven, hallowed be thy name, by kingdom come…"

"Fine then." Dracula pulled out his 454 Casull Revolver. "I'm going to make you beg, Father., then you can lick your precious God's ass."

"Amen!"

Dracula's gun went off as he was suddenly stabbed in his hands by two of the small swords. Dracula's hands were nailed to a wall behind him.

The bullet Dracula had fired had hit Wright in his stomach, but he was so full of adrenaline, he didn't even feel pain.

Dracula tried to move, but his hands were stuck. He was crucified to the wall.

Father Wright grabbed his larger sword. He poured holy water on it.

"Go back to hell, motherfucker!" Wright rarely cursed, he surprised himself with that statement.

Wright plunged the sword into Dracula's chest, making the once cocky vampire scream in pain. He spluttered blood.

Dracula looked at Wright, angrily eyeing his crucifier with hatred. Then, a smile came on Dracula's face.

"You're going to die, Father, you've bled so much already I'm surprised you're not dizzy."

Wright looked at his stomach. It was covered with blood.

Then, light began coming over the hillside. Dracula and Wright looked at the sky and saw the sun coming up.

Dracula said nothing. Wright looked at him with somewhat pitiful eyes.

Dracula began to laugh. His laugh started out small, but soon, it echoed through the area. Wright couldn't even hear himself think anymore.

As the sun came up, Dracula's face began to melt. He looked up at Wright with a bloodthirsty face, and then, turned into nothing but a sizzling pile of liquid flesh. The only things remaining were a coat, a hat, and green tinted sunglasses.

Wright began making his way back to the church. He didn't know how he would make it before he bled out, but he tried his best. He was soon in the church. All the bodies were removed, the only thing left was the blood stains, which were nearly dry now.

As Wright struggled out of the church, he saw the policemen still in the parking lot. He saw Natalie, looking alot better then before. She had her regular color now, and was sitting on the sidewalk, with a paramedic next to her, making sure she was ok.

She saw Father Wright. She gave him a wave. That's when Wright collapsed. Natalie screamed.

The paramedic went over to Wright.

"He's….he's dead."

Natalie had her hand on her mouth. She frantically screamed out Wright's name. She had known him as the father of this church for a few years now, and now, a kind, generous man, was dead on the street.

She looked at him one last time before turning away to walk home. She saw him sprawled on the street, his arms stretched out, his legs together, in the shape of a crucifix.

She wondered if his body was like that on purpose, or just a coincidence. She didn't know.


End file.
